The Elements: New Generation
by bloomandskyforever
Summary: About a girl who finds out her new friend has a amazing secret! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. 001

_**"**__Come on sweetie, let me hold your hand so you don't fall too far behind."_

_"Okay daddy!"_

_A young girl reached up to her father's hand, holding it tight. On the other side, her mother reached for hand._

_"Oh it is such a nice day!" her mother smiled. The sun made the girl squint, barely seeing her mother's face._

_"It is! A nice summer day," her father agreed. The girl giggled._

_The family walked further down the path. All of a sudden two men dressed in black ran up to them. The girl was too short to see who they were. Her mother let out a screech, her father shoving the two behind him._

_The two men started attacking the father, the mother shoving her daughter in the bushes._

_Shrieks were heard, cries for help rang through the forest._

_The girl curled up into a ball, her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes, and shut out the world around her._ The alarm clock wailed, waking up Feather. She groaned and got up, rubbing her eyes. As she opened them, the sun glared and blinded her so she turned away. She let out a yawn and walked over to her mirror. Her thin, wispy brown hair was everywhere, her blue eyes glowing from the sun. She quickly got dressed, and went to eat breakfast. As she got to the kitchen she saw a note. Her grandfather wrote to her that he was out fishing. Feather shrugged and crinkled up the note, throwing it away. She went to grab an apple, but remembered that they were out of food. Mental note, get groceries!

As Feather grabbed her bag, she nearly walked into the table with the pictures of her grandma and parents. She gazed at the pictures, sorrow filling her eyes, but realized school was starting and left.

* * *

**Feather's POV**

Great, another day at school. Another day of useless work, and endless lectures. Another day of disgusting lunch food, and overall disgusting people. Another day of being lonely, with no friends. I guess because I don't talk to people. I laugh at those popular girls, thinking they have all these friends when actually others envy or hate them. Especially Sage. What kind of name was 'Sage' anyway? Is she a popular girl or a plant? But I remember, feather is on a bird... and my name is Feather. Thanks grandpa! I have gone to high school for about a month now. I have always been homeschooled, so I was this "new girl".

According to the high school guide of being social, you must be talkative, open and happy. I was the complete opposite. Sage is very talkative and open. Her smile was at least a mile wide.

I walk through these dull halls, only they aren't dull. The large windows allow the sunlight to pour in, blinding... wait sunlight... blinding... bushes... Oh no, I am starting to panic. I clutch on to the nearby lockers, struggling to breathe. People crowd me, no one helps. Tears form in the corner of my eyes, shrieks and cries ringing in my ears. My heart beats hard and quickly. Not again...

"Are you okay?" Some one shakes my shoulder. I start to sob.

"Don't crowd her, give her space!"

Who was helping me? Who would help me? I hear people walking away, whispering. As the halls got quieter, the bell rang but the hand remains on my shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Another voice... two people were observing me. But that voice was low, great a guy...

I opened my eyes and saw a girl and a boy. The girl wore glasses, those big hipster looking glasses. Her auburn hair is braided into two low hung pigtails. She smiled her perfect white smile. White as her collared shirt peeking out of her light red vest which looked great with her dark blue jeans. The boy was handsome. I gulped nervously. His shaggy dark brown hair, and tanned skin. He wore a tight fit shirt and cargo shorts. I stared at them.

"Are you okay?" the girl smiled. She held out her hand and helped me up.

I clear my throat and wipe my tears, "Yes I am, I just had a panic attack."

"Wow, that must be scary," the girl stated.

"Are you okay though?" the guy asked.

"Yes I am." I managed to smile. I brush my hair back and picked up my bag.

"I have seen you in the halls, your name is Heather right?" the girl asked.

"It is actually Feather, like the things that cover birds," I corrected. For every dollar people called or referred me as Heather.

"Ah, what a nice... name," the guy said, smiling a little.

"My name is Chloë," the girl said, "it is very nice to meet you, officially!"

"And I am Brad," the guy said.

Suddenly a teacher came out, her hands on her hips. "What are you kids doing?"

"I apologize Mrs. Windgull, but this student, Feather, was having a panic attack. We decided to help her, since we couldn't leave her alone. We will get to class as soon as possible," Chloë explained.

Mrs. Windgull's frown turned into a smile, "What a great student you are Chloë. Well take your time but get to class in a reasonable amount of time." She walked away leaving Chloë and Brad with me.

"I have seen you alone reading books, maybe you want to sit by us," Chloë suggested with a smile.

"We have lots of nice friends that would love to meet you," Brad included.

"What?" I croaked.

"At lunch, and some of our classes. You are in my physics class," Chloë smiled.

"Right, right," I said. "Sounds good!"

We all took off to our classes. As I walked all I could think was, wow... I met nice people. But what chained that thought back was the thought of nice people being taken away out of my life... again.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

"Oh my gosh, did you hear about that weird girl?" Penny crackled. Her laugh sounded a little worse than her laugh.

"What weird girl?" I asked.

"Heather? Or is it Feather? Or Leather?" Katie snickered.

"Feather," I corrected. Yes, I know everyone. Everyone knows me too. Especially by my name.

"Well Leather decided to break down," Penny laughed.

"Feather," I corrected again. "Remember, I was given a weird name too."

"Sage isn't that weird, it does rhyme with an animal pelt," Penny smirked.

"Yea but still, it is kind of mean to make fun of a girl that we barely know," I stated. Being popular did not mean being rude and inconsiderate.

"Oh Sage, looking out for people," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's how you make friends," I said.

I pulled my wavy, honey blonde hair into a bun. I looked at the mirror in front of me. My green eyes were the color of my name, Sage. My tan face was courtesy of the time spent at the beach. Everyone called me perfection, I called myself a failure. Once again, I was put in low-level math, held back in chemistry, and well I was dumb. But my looks pulled me through. Penny and Katie were my best friends, but they were mean.

"You are so pretty," Penny muttered, looking at my reflection.

"That is what everyone says," I giggled.

Suddenly the door opened and Feather and the student council president, Chloë, walked in. They went past the mirrors and used the bathrooms.

Katie looked at me and mouthed, "There is Leather."

"Feather," I mouthed back.

Katie rolled her eyes.

After a couple of minutes, they both left. Katie and Penny burst out laughing.

I am an awful person. I laughed too.


	2. 002

**Chloë's POV**

The physic's teacher lectures us about velocity as my classmates around me drift off. I stay focus to write notes. Feather, two seats in front of me, she is sketching in her notebook.

We had just met a couple days ago. Her panic attack brought us together. She is quiet but she opens up, but when I talk about my parents, she cringes.

My phone vibrates. One buzz, two buzz... three buzzes... Great, an emergency.

The teacher continues to lecture, so I slide my phone out to my lap. Sure enough, it is an emergency.

I text back, "How suppose I get out of class?"

And a pass comes for me.

"Chloë? Chloë, here is a pass for you. Please gather up your things and leave this class ten minutes before the bell."

"Uhm, okay!" I grab the pass and sit down. It isn't an emergency...

"Okay class, find a partner and work on this velocity worksheet!"

Feather sits next to me. She smiled. She trusts me. "Can we work together?"

'Yea, sure!" I said.

Time flies when you are at work. Feather is calculating something and I get up and leave.

* * *

**Feather's POV**

Chloë left. She had muttered something about leaving, but I was too busy working. I finished typing the equation in my calculator and realize it isn't mine. It's Chloë's.

"Uhm? Can I run after Chloë and give this back to her?" I ask. The teacher lets me go and I take off.

Chloë is front of me, but way down the hall. She is running. I am running too. She leaves the building, so do I.

Why didn't I call out her name? Well I was curious. She left class, and she is running away. Why would she be running away?

She is mysterious but she had that mysterious vibe on her. I remember asking to borrow her phone, she told me I couldn't. She is absent from different class periods time to time. Lately, strange occurences have been reported.

These strange occurences were the fact that trees were burnt, and a fairy had been sighted. A fairy? Even yeti's and mermaids were more realistic than a fairy! Whenever I talk to Chloë about it, she gasps and denies it all.

She is also super protective of her necklace. Her necklace is a red stone encased with a silver spiral type thing. I commented on it, but she hides it under her shirt.

We are now going into the forest behind the school. Chloë picks up speed, I lightly run after her. She finally stops. I hide behind the tree. I don't want to be seen.

* * *

**Chloë's POV**

I don't want to be seen. I scan around me. Nobody is here.

I read my phone, "Transform now!"

This was weird. I take out the stone from my necklace and hold it tightly. I hold it up in the air and said, "May all the magic come into this stone."

I transformed into a fairy. I am Chloë, the fairy of fire. Being a fairy isn't all that bad. My glasses are gone, my vision is perfect. I am more fast and flexible. I can control fire and use fire to my defense. Even I look prettier. My hair is longer, and glows a bit. My wings may be small, but I can fly. I have kept this a secret for about a year.

I hear something drop. And a little "oops!"

I turn around and see Feather grabbing my calculator, and a shocked look on her face.


End file.
